yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Avian
フェザーマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フェザーマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー フェザーマン |tuname = Elemental Kahraman Avian |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Fezāman |trans = Elemental HERO Featherman |altname = Elemental Hero Avian |gx02name = Elemental Hero Avian |wc6name = Elemental Hero Avian |image = ElementalHEROAvian-RYMP-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Wind |type = Warrior |atk = 1000 |def = 1000 |level = 3 |number = 21844576 |lore = A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high. |frlore = Un Héros Élémentaire ailé qui tournoie dans le ciel et manipule les vents. Son attaque spécifique, Fracas de Plume, fait voler l'infamie en morceaux. |delore = Ein geflügelter Held, welcher seine Kreise durch den Himmel zieht und den Wind manipuliert. Seine charakteristische Bewegung, Federbrecher, gibt Schurken einen Stoß aus hoher Luft. |itlore =Un Eroe Elementale alato che volteggia nel cielo e manipola il vento.La sua mossa segreta,Colpo Di Piuma,colpisce la malvagità dall'alto dei cieli. |ptlore = Um Herói do Elemento alado que roda pelos céus e manipula o vento. Seu ataque principal, Featherbreak, dá à vilania um ataque vindo do alto do céu. |splore = "Un Héroe Elemental alado que vuela por el cielo y manipula el viento. Su movimiento característico, Featherbreak, da a la villanía un golpe desde las alturas." |jplore = 風を操り空を舞う翼をもったＥ・ＨＥＲＯ。天空からの一撃、フェザーブレイクで悪を裁く。 |chlore = 乘著風在天空中飛舞的E·HERO。來自天空的一擊，羽翼散射對惡勢力的裁制。 |krlore = 바람을 조종하며 하늘을 나는 날개를 가진 엘리멘틀 히어로, 천공에서의 일격, 페더 브레이크로 악을 심판한다. |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |archrelated1 = Evil HERO |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Electrum |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental HERO Flame Wingman |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental HERO Mariner |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer |fusionmaterial5 = Elemental HERO Tempest |fusionmaterial6 = Elemental HERO Wild Wingman |fusionmaterial7 = Evil HERO Inferno Wing |fusionmaterial8 = Evil HERO Wild Cyclone |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN181 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN001 - C) Elemental Hero Collection 1 (EHC1-EN001 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN005 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN001 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN001 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN002 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN001 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR181 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR001 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR005 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR001 - C) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR001 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE181 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE001 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE005 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE001 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE001 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE002 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE001 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT181 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT001 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT005 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT001 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT001 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT002 - ScR) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT001 - C) |pt_sets = Milênio Perdido (TLM-PT001 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP181 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP001 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP005 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP001 - C) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP001 - C) |jp_sets = Academy Duel Disk (ADD-JP001) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP001 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP181 - C) Premium Pack 8 (PP8-JP001 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP001 - C) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE001 - C) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR001 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR181 - C) Premium Pack 2 (PP02-KR003 - UR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR001 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Common) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium Special Monsters B All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, 010, 011, 013, 014, 015, 017, 019, 020, 021, 022, 023, 025, 026, 027, 030, 033, 037, 038, 040, 042, 045, 046, 048, 049, 050, 052, 053, 055, 057, 058, 059, 060, 066, 067, 072, 074, 077, 078, 081, 082, 086, 091, 096, 099, 102, 104, 105, 108, 109, 113, 114, 119, 122, 123, 126, 129, 130, 135, 136, 139, 140, 142, 147, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157, 161, 162, 165, 167, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 178, 179, 180 |manga_gx = 012 }}